


There but for Fortune

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 The Dead of Winter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Inspector,” the voice on the phone says, “regarding the prisoner, Hopkiss...”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There but for Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: references to past events at Crevecoeur.
> 
> Thank to Wendymr for beta-reading.

“Inspector,” the voice on the phone says, “regarding the prisoner, Hopkiss...”

“No affair of mine. I’m off the case.”

“He’s asked to see—”

“No.”

“—your sergeant.”

“Two hours.” Better him than Hathaway. If Hopkiss says anything that James should hear, Robbie will relay it.

Hopkiss looks younger than he remembered. “Where’s James?”

“Not coming. What do you want?”

“No one will tell me about Augustus. He needs me.”

 _You’re worried about that bastard? He’s not worrying about you._ Paul stares at him like a lost child. _Lost. Broken. That could’ve been James._

He hears himself say, “Mortmaigne is fine, lad.”


End file.
